SongFic: Cry
by Jaime Lynn Michaelis
Summary: Eu iria acabar com a estória caso falasse algo DD:'


Antes de postar vou fazer uma propagandazinha de uma comunidade que uma leitora criou para mim, se leu e gostou da song (ou de outra estória minha), entrem. Façam a autora feliz :D'

O link: http:*/www*.orkut*.com*.br*/Main*#Community?cmm=103629130

(Não esqueçam de tirar o "*")

Agora vamos a song.

* * *

**I'm not the type to get my heart broken**  
Eu não sou do tipo que fica com o coração partido**  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry**  
Eu não sou do tipo que fica irritada e chora**  
Cause I never leave my heart open**  
Porque eu nunca deixo meu coração aberto**  
Never hurts me to say goodbye**  
Dizer adeus nunca me machuca**  
Relationships don't get deep to me**  
Relacionamentos não se tornam profundos para mim

Sou do tipo que não consegue apaixonar-se seriamente por um homem. Acho que me tornei desse jeito inconscientemente pela relação dos meus pais. Quando criança, sempre os via brigar, mas a única que parecia sentir-se mal com isso era minha mãe. Sempre triste, chorando pelos cantos, e via o quanto ela se esforçava para que eu não a visse naquele estado.

Em meus pensamentos, perguntava se sofrer era o sinônimo de amor e por isso mesmo coloquei na cabeça que nunca seria uma dessas que choram, que sofrem por esse sentimento que aparentemente só serve para causar dor a quem verdadeiramente os sente.

**Never got the whole in love thing**  
Nunca entendi direito essa coisa de amor**  
And someone can say they love me truly**  
E alguém pode dizer que me amou de verdade**  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing**  
Mas nesse momento, não significa nada

Sim, eu já tive relacionamentos, contudo, em nenhum deles fora realmente sério – pelo menos para mim. Quando terminava com um sabia que em pouco tempo outro iria aparecer e substituí-lo. Falando assim até que tenho necessidade de estar com alguém, mas não, apenas é assim que acontece e acabei me acostumando e sentia-me feliz... Ou achava que estava feliz, até o outono chegar e as coisas começarem a tomar um rumo a qual não estava familiarizada.

**(... )**

**This time was different**  
Dessa vez foi diferente

— Que barulho foi esse? – acho que eu disse em voz alta.  
— Acho que foi o elevador parando. – pela resposta do rapaz ao meu lado, sim. Eu tinha falado em voz alta.

Ele parecia bastante calmo.

— Que merda! – não acredito nisso.  
— Ficou com medo? – e foi só nesse momento que realmente prestei atenção nele.

Poucos centímetros mais alto do que eu. Seus cabelos lisos da altura do ombro eram quase tão escuros quanto os meus. A cor de seus olhos era da mesma tonalidade das de seu cabelo.

— Fiquei... – disse zombando até ver as horas em meu relógio de pulso. — Quer dizer, estou, de perder a novela. – soltei o ar. Era só o que me faltava nesse belo dia.

Esse sorriso em seus lábios significa o quê? Está me ridicularizando?

— Qual é a graça? – perguntei em um tom nada amigável.  
— Você fica presa no elevador, mas sua preocupação é em perder uma novela. – falava em meio de risos.  
— É uma novela muito boa. E quer parar de rir! – estreitei o olhar. Parece ter entendido, pois os risos haviam se cessado.  
— Você é diferente.  
— Você ri e ainda falar mal de mim? –

Cruzou os braços e virou o rosto, fitando o nada a sua frente.

— Não estou falando mal de você! Fora um elogio. – seu olhar voltou a encontrar o meu. – É difícil encontrar uma menina que fica presa em um elevador com um estranho, que pode ser um assassino, mas só fica preocupada com uma novela. – dizia tudo tão tranquilamente.  
— Primeiro: Não tem como você ser um assassino. Caso fosse não teria me dito ou mencionado, simplesmente teria me atacado de surpresa; Segundo: É o último capítulo, e não gosto de começar algo e não terminá-lo; Terceiro: Meu nome é Kagome. Não sou mais uma estranha para você.  
— Inuyasha. – ele não conseguia tirar um sorriso bobo da face  
— Você tem sorte em me conhecer Inuyasha, afinal, não são todos que tem esse privilégio.  
— Estou com a modéstia em pessoa. – falou em tom de deboche.

**Felt like, I was just a victim**  
Me senti como se eu fosse só uma vítima

— Tecnicamente você não "está" comigo. Apenas estamos presos em um elevador.  
— Verdade, não estamos... Ainda. – acho que com esse sorriso, ele queria me seduzir, mas foi tão bobo que não consegui evitar sorrir também  
— Não sou a única modesta aqui. – levantei as mãos em defesa.  
— Como nunca a vi por aqui? – talvez eu conheça meu primeiro vizinho.  
— Você mora neste prédio? – perguntei.  
— Não. Miroku um amigo meu mora aqui e...  
— Veio visitar o namorado? – me intrometi, completando sua frase. Ele sorriu sinicamente.  
— Amigo. – parece ter levado a brincadeira na esportiva. — Vaga de namorada eu estava guardando para você. – ele realmente piscou para mim?

Tudo bem. Dessa vez quem começou a rir fui eu.

— Você é muito ruim com xavecos, deve ser por isso que tá solteiro.  
— E você por acaso tem namorado? E ainda não me respondeu se mora neste prédio.  
— Estou solteira e acabei de mudar para cá. Estava indo agora mesmo ver como o apartamento havia ficado.  
— Então iremos nos ver muito.

E ficamos conversando até o elevador voltar a funcionar.

Perdi o último episódio da novela, mas não achei ruim, pois havia conhecido o Inuyasha e realmente acho que valeu a pena. Provavelmente irei gostar dessa cidade.

**(... )**

**Did it happen when we first kissed?**  
Aconteceu quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez?**  
Cause it's hurting me to let it go**  
Porque esquecer tudo está me machucando**  
Maybe cause we spent so much time**  
Talvez porque passamos muito tempo juntos

Desde esse dia, ficamos cada vez mais próximos e cada vez mais inseparáveis. Aquele foi o melhor outono da minha vida! Não... Foi à melhor época da minha vida. Sempre que estava ao seu lado eu era feliz.

**And I know that it's no more**  
E eu sei que não acontecerá mais**  
I shoulda never let you hold me baby**  
Eu nunca deveria ter te deixado me abraçar, querido**  
Maybe why i'm sad to see us apart? **  
Talvez por que eu estou triste de nos ver separados? **  
I didn't give to you on purpose**  
Eu não me dei a você de propósito

Esse sentimento era novo para mim. Será que isso era amor? Não sei, só sei que sempre que estava ao seu lado, do Inuyasha, sentia-me completa. Quando me entreguei para ele na primeira vez a sensação fora diferente comparada às outras vezes. Talvez tenha sido por eu ter me entregue pela primeira vez de corpo e alma.

Meus pensamentos sempre acabavam nele, no Inuyasha. A cada toque; a cada palavra; a cada beijo... Sempre que o via meu coração disparava, ficava sem fôlego. Sentia fraqueza nas minhas pernas. Podia cair no chão a qualquer momento, mas não me importava, pois sabia que o Inuyasha iria estar ali, para me segurar ou até mesmo, ajudar-me a levantar.

**Gotta figure out how you stole my heart**  
Tenho que descobrir como você roubou meu coração

Isso era novo pra mim e apesar de estar completamente apaixonada pelo Inuyasha, nunca demonstrei verdadeiramente os meus sentimentos. Não sei se era por não ter certeza sobre seus sentimentos por mim, ou se era uma defesa. Sempre me demonstrei forte e acho que ele apreciava isso em mim.

Logo as férias do meio de ano acabaram e como eu era nova na cidade, seria nova no colégio também, mas também não ligava já que estudaria no mesmo colégio que Inuyasha e mais, estaríamos na mesma sala.

O dia no novo colégio começou bem. Percebi que todos os estudantes nos olhavam, mas não ligava afinal, estava do lado de Inuyasha e era isso que importava.

Estava indo tudo bem, até a aula de Educação Física. Inuyasha estava no futebol e eu no voleibol. Antes de começar a aula escutei um grupinho de meninas fazendo apostas de quanto tempo iria durar a minha relação com o Inu, até que escutei:

— Esse relacionamento dura até o final desse dia e olhe lá! Vocês sabem como ele é. Quando a gente briga ele arranja outra e fica desfilando com ela na minha frente só para me provocar. Só para me fazer ciúmes. – falou uma menina que se parecia muito comigo.  
— Não sei como você aguenta isso Kikyou.  
— Simples. Nós brigamos, terminamos e ficamos algum tempo afastados. Depois nós nos reconciliamos e essa é a melhor parte. – ria.  
— Já sabemos... Vocês passam a noite juntos, fazem sexo feito dois animais. – a outra menina suspirou. — A gente já conhece a história. – disse um pouco sem paciência.  
— Então perguntou por quê? – não gostou do tom da menina.

Elas ficaram lá rindo. Não consegui ficar escutando mais, deixei o local rapidamente, ainda sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Será que era verdade? Inuyasha não faria isso!... Ele não me usaria para fazer ciúmes a aquela tal de Kikyou certo?

Enquanto corria, acabei esbarrando em um rapaz.

**My mind is gone, i'm spinning round**  
Minha mente se foi, estou girando**  
And deep inside, my tears i'll drown**  
E bem aqui dentro, afogarei minhas lágrimas**  
I'm losing grip, what's happening?**  
Estou perdendo a cabeça, o que está acontecendo?

— Me desculpa. – disse enquanto o ajudava a pegar os livros que havia deixado cair no chão graças a mim.— Fica tranqüila. Você está bem?  
— O quê? – tentei me concentrar no que ele dizia.  
— Você está bem?  
— Estou sim. – tentei soar verdadeira. — Só estou com a cabeça em outro lugar.  
— Percebi, mas não parece que você está bem. Sua mão não para de tremer.  
— O quê? – olhei para minha mão e sim, ela havia me entregado. Tentei controlar seu movimento, mas não conseguia.  
— Isso não é nada. – disse sem graça e ainda soltei uma risada nervosa.  
— Sou o Kouga. Se precisar é só você chamar meu nome pelo rádio do colégio que eu apareço tá bom...? – acho que esse é o momento em que digo qual é o meu nome certo?

Mas estou com pressa e não queria acabar descontando minha frustração nele então respirei fundo e respondi enquanto lhe devolvia os livros.

— Kagome. – sorri sem graça. — Agora tenho que ir. Tchau Kouga. – me despedi e fui em direção ao vestuário para trocar de roupa.

**How did I get here with you, i'll never know**  
Como cheguei até aqui com você, eu nunca saberei**  
I never meant to let it get so, personal**  
Eu nunca quis deixar isso ficar tão pessoal**  
After all I tried to do, stay away from loving you**  
Depois de tudo que tentei fazer, ficar longe de te amar

Não tinha cabeça para aula de Educação Física. Já pronta fui para frente do colégio esperar o Inuyasha sair. Queria esclarecer tudo com ele. O tempo parecia não passar enquanto o aguardava.

Finalmente o sinal havia tocado, mas nada dele. Uns dez minutos depois eu o vejo.

**This time was different**  
Dessa vez foi diferente**  
Felt like, I was just a victim**  
Me senti como se eu fosse só uma vítima

Ele estava com ela... Kikyou, agarrada com seu braço. Ele não parecia se importar com a intimidade, pelo contrário, parecia gostar.

Ele não se importou em saber que eu não estava no colégio? Será que ele se importava um pouco comigo?

Tentei ao máximo segurar minhas lágrimas. Não queria que me visse fraca, patética. Não queria que tivesse pena de mim, quer dizer, caso sentisse algo por mim.

Como se a cena não fosse o suficiente, eles começam a se beijar.

Aquilo simplesmente acabou comigo!  
Meus olhos ardiam, ardiam muito! Eu queria sair daqui. Queria parar de assistir, mas não conseguia me mover.

**And it cut me like a knife**  
E me cortou como uma faca

Aquele beijo que parecia tão carinhoso fora interrompido por uma pessoa chamando a Kikyou. Despediram-se com um leve tocar nos lábios e ela seguiu até a pessoa, sumindo da minha vista. Depois que ela também sumira da vista do Inuyasha, ele começou a vir em direção ao portão do colégio onde eu me encontrava.

Queria encará-lo, queria esclarecer tudo! Não queria mais ser aquela que fazia o papel de tola.

— Você só me quis para fazer ciúmes a Kikyou? – perguntei depois de ele ter passado por mim.

Acho que não deve ter me notado. Será mesmo isso ou estou querendo me enganar? Talvez ele me vira, mas achou melhor tratar-me como uma completa desconhecida e sem importância...?

Ele então se virou surpreso e ficou mais ainda ao perceber que era eu.

— Kagome... Achei que você já tivesse ido.  
— Por isso ficou com a Kikyou não é? Achou que eu não estava mais.  
— Não é isso, Kagome eu... – parecia ainda não acreditar.

Ele que não acreditava na situação? Ele?

Começou a vir em minha direção, mas dei um passo para trás. Meu olhar devia transmitir um misto de desprezo com raiva e decepção. Deve ter entendido, pois parou de prosseguir.

— Só me responde uma coisa. – muito obrigada voz por sair estável. — Você me usou para fazer ciúmes a ela? – não sei de onde juntava tanta força para me manter ali, séria e com a voz firme. Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio.

Olhou para baixo e apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.  
Nem para me responder...

**When you walked out of my life**  
Quando você saiu da minha vida

— Da próxima vez que você passar por mim, não fale comigo! Finja que não me conhece, pois é isso que eu farei. Para mim você morreu Inuyasha! – dava passos largos. Meu objetivo era passar por ele o mais rápido possível.

Não sabia se conseguia ser mais forte. Não sabia quanto tempo ia consegui manter essa farsa. Eu não piscava, sabia que se o fizesse as lágrimas começariam a cair e eu não iria conseguir mais ter o controle. Mas ele não podia deixar as coisas serem um pouco fáceis não é?

Devia querer ver, eu me desabando em sua frente. Que pedisse explicações, fizesse cena.

**Now i'm, in this condition**  
Agora estou nessa condição**  
And i've, got all the symptoms**  
E eu tenho todos os sintomas

Assim que passei por ele, o mesmo segurou meu braço com força e fez com que eu me virasse. Quando encontrou meu olhar, parecia que ia dizer algo, mas eu me apressei.

— Espero que tenha valido a pena para você. – o olhei de cima a baixo com um olhar superior, fingindo que olhava para um nada. — Tenho tanta pena de você Inuyasha. – puxei o meu braço com toda força que tinha, fazendo-o largar e sai calmamente.

Por fora aparentava indiferença, parecia não dar à mínima, mas por dentro... Eu estava em pedaços. Completamente arrasada.

**Of a girl with a broken heart**  
De uma garota com o coração partido**  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry**  
Mas não importa o que aconteça, você nunca me verá chorar

Após conseguir chegar em casa e trancar-me no quarto sem ser vista por ninguém, comecei a chorar. Bati incontáveis vezes no colchão. Podia finalmente me expressar enquanto digeria tudo.

Eu não passei de um objeto. Um objeto completamente insignificante e descartável.

Ainda era difícil acreditar que ele tinha feito isso comigo. Achava que ele era diferente, achava que _com_ ele seria diferente. Que teríamos uma história com outro final.

Quando me dei conta, o travesseiro que eu usava para abafar os sons dos meus gritos, estava completamente rasgado. O deixei de lado.

Queria simplesmente sumir.

**This time was different**  
Dessa vez foi diferente**  
Felt like, I was just a victim**  
Me senti como se eu fosse só uma vítima**  
And it cut me like a knife**  
E me cortou como uma faca**  
When you walked out of my life**  
Quando você saiu da minha vida

Em um ponto da noite enquanto chorava me dei conta que estava fazendo aquilo que prometi a mim mesma que jamais faria: Chorar por um homem.

Ao me lembrar disso enxuguei minhas lágrimas e fui tomar banho. Enquanto via a banheira se enchendo tive vontade de me matar, mas não faria isso, não por causa de um homem e principalmente, um que foi tão canalha. Não o deixaria estragar minha vida.

No dia seguinte tive que usar um pouco mais de maquiagem ao redor dos olhos a fim de esconder os sinais de uma noite em claro, chorando. E fui para o colégio como se nada houvesse acontecido.

**Now i'm, in this condition**  
Agora estou nessa condição**  
And i've, got all the symptoms**  
E eu tenho todos os sintomas**  
Of a girl with a broken heart**  
De uma garota com o coração partido

Assisti às aulas como sempre, até que tocou para o intervalo e tive que ficar presenciando a cena deles dois se agarrando no pátio. Ele não devia se importar à mínima comigo, pelo menos era isso que transmitia.

Pois bem, se ele não sente porque eu tenho que sentir? Por que eu tenho que ser a idiota? Posso muito bem seguir em frente. Tudo bem que eu o havia colocado em um pedestal, e de alguma forma passei a ser muito dependendo dele, mas se eu fui capaz de amá-lo, poderia muito bem ser capaz de deixar tudo para trás e recomeçar, afinal, mudanças acontecem. Inevitavelmente, querendo ou não. Mudanças sempre acontecem. Estou disposta a seguir com a minha vida.

**But no matter what you'll never see me cry**  
Mas não importa o que aconteça, você nunca me verá chorar

Os dias foram se passando e a situação se manteve assim. Parecia que éramos completos estranhos, porém depois de um tempo, vê-los juntos já não me incomodava. Não sentia mais nada. Havia me fechando completamente.

O ano está se acabando e voltei a ter controle da minha vida. Tenho meus amigos e estou feliz.

Inuyasha fora uma página, apenas _mais uma_ página na minha vida. Admito, foi bom enquanto durou, mas ele não passa de uma página virada.

**All my life**  
Toda minha vida

Se eu vou me abrir para o amor novamente eu não sei, afinal eu não sei o que o destino reserva para mim. Só sei de uma coisa, que é aproveitar cada dia como se fosse o último! Afinal eu sou jovem, bonita e tenho muita coisa pela frente e não será um obstáculo que me fará pensar ao contrário, ou me parar.

**F**im. ~


End file.
